


Red could be your color

by curiumKingyo



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes his time to appreciate Sherlock's body and finds out his dear lover is actually a red head.<br/>Seriously, this is all the plot happening here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red could be your color

There were thousants of advantages in being Sherlock's lover, but in John's opinion, one of the best was the simple pleasure to be able to drown in his soft and perfect curly hair. Oddly, the privilege of turning those unruly curls even wilder with hungry hands and hard shoves was other of John's favourite things. He loved the texture of the strands and the harmonic chaos they created and he loved their color; that charcoal black that only served to highlight the milky color of the detective's porcelain skin and also loved the way the rays of the rising sun reflected on them in that lazy july morning.

Sherlock was lying in his stomach, trembling limbs splayed across John's bed and his beautiful curly head resting on the doctor's pillow. John was kneeling over him, skating loving hands up and down his torso and marvelling at how good it was to be with Sherlock in his room, safe and warm and not in some crazy dark corner of the flat (or city for any matters) having frantic "was-sure-we-re-gonna-die" sex. John was too compenetrated in worshipping Sherlock's skin to notice the silky copper colored hair in his arms, but he didn't missed the freckles peppering his shoulder blades.

"You're so beautiful..." he was too mesmerized to care about stating the obvious.

Oddly, Sherlock's response was a tiny groan and not a witty retort so John smiled and went back to kissing those little imperfections that somehow made Sherlock even more appealing. Sherlock was rocking his hips against the mattress making obscene noises and biting his lower lip to muffle any louder sound, this litany of little sounds was driving John insane and when Sherlock's shifting hips made his perfect curved ass rub John's erection the doctor simply loose it.

He gripped Sherlock's waist and turned him with surprising ease, causing his lover to yelp a bit and contort in a sensuous way, long limbs twisting in lazy and naturally calculated movements. When Sherlock was on his back, John took his time to observe the detective's lithe body. Porcelain skin beautifully flushed pink, an unwelcomed bruise here and there, tiny rosy nipples already hard and begging to be pinched and a line of curly red-golden hair that followed the dip between his abdomen muscles down to his tended boxer briefs. "Red-golden?" John's mind was surely hazy but this couldn't be right, could it?

"John..." the name was more of a growl than a word in Sherlock's lips "please, don't stop!"

John didn't want to stop, but his mind has rebooted and it'd take a few seconds before he could do anything again. Sherlock looked at him and above his carmine cheeks, his grey eyes were a bit worried.

"You're a red head" here he was again: stating the obvious; and once again Sherlock's response wasn't sarcastic or mean. Instead the detective sat up and wrapped absurdly long arms around John's shoulders.

"Is that a problem?" there was an unexpected vulnerability in his voice and John couldn't help but kiss him with all his might.

"Not a problem, not at all" he resumed kissing Sherlock and burried his hand in the curly hair unable to picture how it would look in it's natural. "Beautiful, surely" his mind supplied the answer. The kissing turned frantic and less gracefull quickly, and they were rutting against each other like cats in the heat. John made some sort of miracle to get rid of their underwear and sooner than later they were back to rutting and trusting against each other's thighs and abs.

John wrapped his skilled hand around both his and Sherlock's cocks, pressing them closer in a perfect tight circle. Sherlock's head was thrown back, eyes closed and mouth half opened. Still, John couldn't bring himself to close his eyes, the vision of their erections sliding alongsided, tightily pressed togheter by his own hand was most erotic. Even more erotic was the contrast between his own golden brown pubic hair against Sherlock's copper colored ones; and how beautiful these looked against the angry red of their erections and pale white of their tights. Sherlock moaned some nonsense and that brought John over the edge; long ropes of perlescent come landing squarely over Sherlock's freckled chest.

Before the bliss hit him enough to make him dizzy, John drove forward and captured one of Sherlock's come covered nipples into his mouth. Sherlock groaned and twisted his body agonizingly, comming on John's stomach and chest, and then he went still, completely relaxed on John's arms. The doctor had enough strenght to avoid collapsing right over Sherlock, rolling to the detective's side before falling onto the mattress. Quickier and with more grace than would be expected from someone still surfing post orgasm waves of pleasure, Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's chest and tucked his leg between John's. The detective wild curls were occupying a good portion of John's view field when the detective laid his head on his scarred shoulder.

"Red could be your color..." John's comment was made in such a lazy voice that Sherlock smiled blissifully before responding:

"Mycroft used to say I was adopted because neither Mummy nor Dad were red heads" he kissed John's chest assuming that was enough an explanation.

John was about to say that that was complete nonsensical, but he choose to remain silent and enjoy the beautiful landscape of lazy and satisfied Sherlock Holmes in front of him and appreciate the way the rays of the rising sun of july caught in his freckles and copper silky hairs.


End file.
